


What Not to Wear

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the TARDIS offer her <i>that</i> dress to wear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble challenge comm DW100 on LJ. Prompt: "scarlet" Thanks to Canaan Alexander for beta services.

He stares at the dress Donna's holding. "It's ... scarlet."

"I like red. Just 'cos I'm ginger--"

"Scarlet," he repeats. "And orange."

"Okay, _scarlet_. You said 'wear bright colours to honour the Sublime Poohbear.'"

"Poojah," he mutters. Why would the TARDIS provide her a dress in Prydonian colours?

Donna studies his face. Her frown softens. "Never mind. Plenty more choices. It's just a dress." Her hand lingers wistfully on the hanger.

"Wear it," he blurts.

"What?"

"I-- It's not important. You'll look brilliant."

He's right. At the coronation ball, the only thing brighter than Donna's dress is her smile.


End file.
